101 Sengoku Basara Stories
by supercutekillerkittenofdoom
Summary: Well if I get to that many I'll be impressed, more info inside - I accept requests, please send them, I need inspiration, anything, pairing, themes, a quote, anything.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes and disclaimers:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them.

Notes - this is the first fanfic I've done in a while, and it's not even a full fanfic, more a series of shorts and drabbles that could become stories - I will be taking requests for additions to the collection or expansions which will become stories in their own right.

The rating may change depending on what drabbles get put in here, and I will note any pairings before hand etc.

Also italics are a certain samurai's _engrish_.

Please R&R, I give hugs to all reviewers.

1) Trampled

The flash of a blade, a splash of red and another body fell to the ground with a dull clatter, the victor moved on without looking back, onto his next opponent, but something was missing, there was no adrenaline rush, no passion, nothing. Masamune was bored, and in the middle of a battle too. Kojuurou, needless to say, was very confused; this was not like Masamune at all. Then again it was a very simple battle.

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention; he focused on it just to be sure, and smiled. The easiest way to keep Date Masamune from getting bored...

"Masamune-Sama." he motioned in that direction so his master would see.

The glint in his eye and cocky smirk were back and Masamune charged _"Lets Party!"_

Kojuurou sighed, and raised an eyebrow, Yukimura Sanada had noticed the pending attack, and true to form had counter charged, so how had Sarutobi Saskue managed to end up getting caught in the middle of the two? He really should have known better.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes and Disclaimers:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them.

Notes: TY for the request Sominyo, *hugs*, this is for one of them; I'm working on the others atm, hope you enjoy.

This one will be a bit more serious than the last, with a serious hint of romance.

Pairing: Masamune/Kojuurou

Please R&R

2) Mist

The quiet drip of water soon became a shower, the grey clouds dulling the colours around, the sheets of water blurring shapes.

The rain at this time of year was worth watching, it always was. But Kojuurou was not watching the rain; his attention was on his master, who was currently asleep, worn out from the exertions of a sparring match with his eternal rival Yukimura Sanada.

The Dragon's Right-Eye was glad his master had found such a worthy rival, but at the same time he could not help but feel a pang of jealousy.

It was strange really, every time Masamune took a step forwards he seemed to move further away from him, and the mess of emotions this triggered in Kojuurou was beginning to take its toll on him.

The morning mist after the rain covered the land, waiting for the sun to burn through. Dew soaked into everything, and all the noises seemed muffled as people began to stir.

In the courtyard Masamune was preparing for a long journey, and Kojuurou was remaining behind.

The mist stirred and shifted as the two men walked to the stables.

"I need you to remain here in case someone decides to pay us an unwanted visit while I'm away."

"Masamune-Sama..."

"Kojuurou, please, I need you to stay, so I have someone to come back to, _you see?"_

Kojuurou smiled and nodded, nothing more needed to be said now, and the storm in his heart was calm again.

He watched Masamune ride off into the mist, the sunlight just catching on his helmet.

"Be careful...Masamune-Sama."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes and disclaimers:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them.

Notes:

Since I've been getting quite a few requests I've had to start up a to do list so I have all of them to hand when I need them. *Hugs SleepyShuffle* ty for the review, I've got some ideas and I'm working on them atm, they'll be published soon.

So here is chapter 3 of 101

Pairing: Motochika x Motonari

3) Chemistry

'How did I end up here, and with _him_ of all people?' Mori Motonari was confused and annoyed, he'd been talked into having a few drinks with Maeda Keiji; nothing had been said about Motochika being there.

Had Keiji tricked him? No, no one could trick Mori Motonari, especially not the Maeda vagabond.

"Hey Mori, how many you had so far?" the pirate asked, obviously trying to rile him up.

"That's none of your business." Was his cool reply

"You scared I'll drink you under the table?"

"You couldn't and you know it."

"Really?"

"Really."

Things were getting heated, just in time for Keiji to arrive with another round of drinks.

"Wow, you two not trying to kill each other yet. See, this is working, all you need to do is talk about your differences."

They gave him a confused look.

"Anyway, Aunt Matsu is trying to mix the perfect drink, so can you two try the recipe and tell me what you think." Keiji passed each of them a cup containing a sweet smelling red liquid.

Mori sniffed it suspiciously, but drank anyway, Matsu's cooking was legendary and this drink seemed to be on a par.

Motochika downed his in one "Just like her cooking, perfect."

Mori nodded, noticing a peculiar feeling in his stomach. Not nausea, it was quite pleasant, a strange tingling sensation which was spreading all over him, it was affecting his vision too, for some reason Motochika was starting to look…good.

'Wait, what am I thinking? Why does he look good, he's a no good, filthy, sexy…ok, calm down, think straight here.' Mori's chain of thought was becoming increasingly erratic and he was becoming flushed as was Motochika.

"Umm, what's up with you all of a sudden?" Keiji was confused, he felt his companion Yumekichi tugging on his collar, holding a small bottle. He took the bottle and read the label.

"Ah, not good, well, it seems to be working." He muttered backing out of the room.

His departure was not noticed, Motochika and Motonari were focused entirely on each other now.

Keiji bumped into Magoichi Saika in the corridor.

"Don't go in there." He told her.

"Why not?"

"I accidently put this in Motochika and Motonari's drinks." He held up the bottle.

"Guaranteed success, instant lust potion? Where did you get that?"

"Matsu makes them for some of the girls, I thought it was cherry juice."

Magoichi put her head round the door in time to see the two daimyo making out.

"I think we should just leave them to it."

-The next morning-

Motonari Mori woke up, aching, he'd had a strange dream, only judging by the scene he'd woken up to, it wasn't a dream.

'I did it with Motochika, I'm never going to hear the end of this.' he took a deep breath and began looking for his clothes.

Though, thinking about it, it had been quite a pleasant experience, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. He supposed if something similar happened again he would not totally object, provided he was the one in charge.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes and Disclaimers

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them.

Notes: ty for the reviews and hugs to Somniyo and MukuriforHibari, I've got those requests on my to do list. So Chapter four is up.

Pairing: Sasuke x Kojuurou

4) Truant

Sparks crackled through the heated air; steel clashed on steel; the tension kept rising; something was going to snap and soon.

A blinding flash of light and the two duelists were blasted apart, only to charge straight back into the fray.

"Some things never get boring." Sasuke commented, passing Kojuurou another cup of sake.

"True, though I think this is a record for them, five hours straight fighting; more rice?"

"Thanks." Sasuke took the refilled bowl and ate a little, "I still wonder where they get the energy from."

"Who knows, though why is Tadakatsu Honda just standing there?" Kojuurou pointed to where he'd spotted the metal warrior.

"He's there to keep those two," Sasuke pointed to the duel between Date Masamune and Yukimura Sanada, "away from those two." He pointed to the maelstrom of fire and ice which was a duel between Shingen and Kenshin.

"Yes, I don't want to think about the destruction that would occur if those duels collided."

Sasuke shuddered at the thought, "It would be messy alright." He lay back and stretched out on the grass. "Do you think they'd miss us if slipped away."

"Not likely, where did you have in mind?"

"I know a great hot spring just a few minutes from here." Sasuke grinned, his eyes glittering mischievously.

"Sounds interesting," Kojuurou had a knowing look in his eyes.

"Let's go quick." Sasuke grinned, grabbing some of the food and drink.

A few hours later.

"Sanada, I may need to have words with your ninja about him kidnapping my retainer." Date Masamune panted whilst sprawled out on the ground, exhausted from the fight.

"Again?" Yukimura moaned, trying to sit up, but failing miserably, "What is it they do together?" he asked, confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes and disclaimers:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them.

Notes: Sorry this has taken so long, I've moved house and had to remake my to do list. I then found the second season on the web so I watched that (meaning that I actually know what a few characters are like now). Thank you all for the reviews and there will a a few more updates soon, I has found my inspiration! And this one is Gauken Basara-verse, for those who have not read it, pm me and I'll send you the link, it is good.

Chapter 5 is up

Pairing: Ieyasu x Mitsunari

Mistake?

Ieyasu hated school dances, mainly because the person he wanted to go with never attended, it was getting him down. He arrived early as always and went to his locker, to change his shoes.

"Huh, a note...this is the only way I can get the courage to ask you, and I feel ashamed that I can't say this to your face, will you go to the dance with me? No name, how I am I supposed to answer if they don't sign it?" He pondered for a while then had an idea.

"Those guys might have an idea, or one of them could find out?"

He hurried off, not realising he was being watched.

"Damn." Mitsunari muttered, he'd forgotten to sign the note, it was all over!

He found a quiet place to slump to the floor and calm down. He was not sure when it started, he'd started thinking of Ieyasu differently to normal. He suspeted Keiji was to blame somewhere along the line, that was it "If you want to beat him, you need to understand him, so you can predict his moves." well understanding had turned into a serious crush and Mitsunari was losing his mind. He knew what he had to do, but could he?

He stood up and went to look for Ieyasu. It did not take long to find him.

"Hey Mitsunari, are you ok?" Ieyasu doubted anyone could miss that something was bothering the young man.

"Uhh. . ." Mitsunari could not find the words, he just stared at the floor, shifting from foot to foot, his eyes flicked to the note in Ieyasu's hand, desperately trying to speak.

Luckliy for both of them, Ieyasu was obsevant enough to noticed.

"Wait, you wrote this?"

Mitsunari nodded nervously, unable to move, unable to speak. He was going to die from shame there and then.

"Sure I'll go out with you."

_Wait, did he just say..._

__Mitsunari swallowed and finally managed to speak, "Did I just hear that?"

"Yes," Ieyeasu whispered into his ear before kissing him gently on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors notes and disclaimers:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them. Also I will be publishing a M-rated version of this collection, under the highly original title of "101 Adult Sengoku Basara Stories". It will contain different stories and a lot of citrus fruit ;)

Notes: Another Gakuen Basara-Verse story

Chapter 6 is up

Pairing: Yukimura x Masamune (with a little OichixAzai)

Chocolate

Chocolate, Yukimura's second favourite food, Dango being his all time favourite. He knew a lot about sweets, and he knew how to make them, so he was confident in his experiment, now he just needed someone to test it on.

"Sasuke can you tell me what you think of this please?" he held a mouthful of his creation out to his friend.

"Hmm, it's good, but I can't quite pin the flavour, I'm sure I should know, but any stronger and it would be unbalanced."

Yukimura sighed, back to the drawing board.

-Several hours later-

"Sasuke. . ."

"Hmm, now I see what you were trying to do, though why?"

"Long story." And Yukimura was dashing back into the kitchen to continue his work.

"Something smells good." Keiji walked past, "Is Matsu Nee-san cooking?"

"No, it's Yukimura making sweets." Sasuke sighed, "He's putting so much effort in as well, it's something important."

"Hmm, wait, isn't it valentines day tomorrow?"

Sasuke sniggered, "No wonder he was doing so many taste tests."

"Eh, what flavour is he making?"

Sasuke whispered into Keiji's ear.

"Hmm, yeah, I see that alright, no more attempts at subtle it seems."

"Yeah, and I wanna see the look on one person's face tomorrow, it'll be great."

-The next day-

Masamune hated Valantines day, well the chocolate was not so bad, the mobs of screaming girls he could live without. Hence he was early, causing Azai quite a shock.

"Oh yeah, it's that time of year again, and your uniform. . ."

"Look if I don't hurry the mob will arrive and neither of us will emerge unscathed."

Azai glared "Oichi, make a note so we can bring it up later."

"Yes Nagamasa-Sama. . .ummm, Nagamasa-Sama. . ."

He turned round and saw what she was holding, "Did you make them?"

Oichi nodded looking like she was about to faint.

"Thank you."

THUD

Azai sighed, and picked her up, but he put the chocolates in his bag. Yet another trip to the imfirmary.

Masamune was in shock, someone had had the idea of leaving the chocolate in his locker, only without a note.

"Well I guess it can't hurt." he opened the pack and took a bite.

"No wonder there wasn't a note, who else could it be?" he smiled, before heading off with purpose.

Sasuke and Keiji emerged from their hiding place grinning.

Yukimura was beginning to panic, so much so that he did not notice the classroom door open or the person walking up to him.

He did, however, notice being pulled to his feet and his lips being claimed in a hungry kiss.

He could taste chocolate, _his_ chocolate, at that point he gave in and simply enjoyed every second.

They broke for air and Masamune grinned, though he was a little annoyed, how had he not noticed before?

"Only you could think of Dango flavoured chocolate." he smirked, "But that's what I like about you."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes and disclaimers:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them

Notes: Inspiration at last, the next few chapters will a collection based on what would happen if the various people from the Sengoku Period ended in some of our childrens stories and fairy tales.

Chapter 7 is up

Pairing: It's a surprise, but not serious.

Sleeping Beauty

"Damn Princess had better be worth all this!" Masamune growled as he hacked his way through the 'wall' of thorns that surrounded the castle. He pulled out a book and checked it again.

"Right, get through plant wall, check, defeat evil monster/guardian thing. . .ah, sorry monkey boy."

"This was not my idea, it just happened this way." Sasuke sighed, this was going to hurt and he knew it.

[Censored due to graphic violence, sorry Sasuke]

"Right now that monkey boy is out of the way what next. . . climb to top of tallest tower. . . you've got to be kidding me!"

- Several Hours Later -

"Hah. . .hah. . .no princess. . . worth this. . . stupid door, where's the key?" he checked the book.

"No way am I going back down to look for it!"

CRASH

"Mmmph!" he sniggered at what he saw, true, no princess was worth what he had been through; but Yukimura in a frilly pink dress. . .

"Ok, that was worth it, now how do I wake him up. . . ah, I should have known the author was a fangirl." he sighed

[Author: And I'm proud of it too]


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes and disclaimers:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them

Notes: Inspiration at last, the next few chapters will a collection based on what would happen if the various people from the Sengoku Period ended in some of our childrens stories and fairy tales.

Chapter 8 is up

Pairing: again a surprise.

Rapunzel

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair. . . hmm is that right, I'm sure me climbing up a woman's hair is going to hurt her." Keiji sighed looking at the tower that 'Rapunzel' was trapped in.

"Ow ow ow ow, where am I this time?" Sasuke emerged behind Keiji, limping from his 'fight' with Masamune.

"What happened to you Sasuke?"

"Sleeping beauty, I got the role of the monster."

"Ah, you're a suitor in this one, Rapunzel I think it's called."

"Do I get beaten up in this one?"

"Well you're not supposed to, unless we have to compete for Rapunzel."

"Umm, flip a coin?" Sasuke suggested "AAAHHHH!"

THUD

"Kasuga? Why'd you? That was mean?"

"Flip a coin! That idiot should have thought of something a little more heroic!"

"Ok, since he's out of it I guess I've gotta get you down then."

"Why does this always happen to MEEEEEEE!"

"KASUGA!" Keiji watched in horror as she over balanced, and fell from the window. There was a blur and the sound of someone landing softly in the grass.

"How? Where? I'm not complaining, but what just happened?" Keiji whimpered, "He wasn't around a moment ago.

"Kenshin-Sama!"


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes and disclaimers:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them

Also the character names of the dwarves belong to whoever owns them (Disney Pixar I think)

Notes: Inspiration at last, the next few chapters will a collection based on what would happen if the various people from the Sengoku Period ended in some of our childrens stories and fairy tales.

Chapter 9 is up

Pairing: Hints of Ichi/Nagamasa at the end

Snow White and The Seven Dwarves

"IEYASU!"

"Achoo! Ok, who thought this would be a good idea?" Kanbe moaned looking around him, "Well at least Yoshisugo is asleep."

"True, and if you want someone to blame, I would question the author myself." Shimazu sighed as he helped Tadakatsu pull Mitsunari off Ieyasu.

"Ok, so this is Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Me, Kanbe, Tadakatsu, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Yoshitsugo, someone is missing. . .ah Muneshige, hmm, he has his lightning edge, wonder why?"

"Why is he blushing and playing with flowers ACHOO!" Kanbe groaned, he could not stop sneezing.

"The dwarves have names, his one is called Bashful, there's also Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopey, Doc, Happy and Grumpy. And Snow White is. . ."

"Why Nii-Sama, Why?"

"He he he GYAAAA!"

"And the hunter was being played by Mitsuhide, oh dear, I hope he doesn't come back." Muneshige sighed, still picking flowers.

"Lady Oichi are you alright?"

"Lord. . . Happy, why are you here? And Lord Grumpy too?"

"PfffACHOO!"

"Oh for goodness sakes give me the book, I'll speed the damn story up so we can get out of here!" Mitsunari snarled before storming off into the woods.

He returned about an hour later holding a basket of apples, the basket was covered in blood.

"Hmm I'm not sure about this." Ieyasu said

"They won't kill her, now why don't you lot work out who this prince is meant to be." Mitsunari hissed giving Oichi the basket.

"They look nice. . . ugh."

THUD

"Right. . . Anyone know how to build a glass coffin?" Shimazu said.

"Achoo, Instant Glass Achoo Coffin, fit for a princess, where'dachoo you find that Tadakatsu?" Kanbe looked at the box in the armoured Samurai's grip and shook his head.

"Ok, so lets get this thing together." Ieyasu sighed.

-Several Hours and many arguements later-

"It doesn't look like the picture on the box, and how come we have all these spares?" Ieyasu looked at the pile in front of him.

"Umm, retry?" Shimazu sighed.

-The next morning-

"ACHOO THAT LOOKS EVEN WORSE!"

"Ughhh, what is this racket?"

"Oh gods we woke Yoshitsugo?" Shimazu groaned.

"Give me those instructions." The floating man snarled, obviously still tired.

-Ten Minutes later-

"I'm impressed, it actually looks right, but where are the air holes?" Ieyasu asked.

"Zzzz."

"Achoo!"

"Umm, Hi, I'm apparantly supposed to be waking a princess up at some point soon, any idea where she is?"

"Nagamasa-sama. . ."

"ICHI!"


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes and disclaimers:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them

Ty for the reviews, esp ty to Masamune Michaelis here's a couple more since you seem to be enjoying them so much.

Notes: Inspiration at last, the next few chapters will a collection based on what would happen if the various people from the Sengoku Period ended in some of our childrens stories and fairy tales.

Chapter 10 is up (omg double figures! YEY!)

Pairing: None really (except in Keiji's dreams)

Little Red Riding Hood

"Mmmm mmmmm mmmm mmm mmm!"

"Look I'm terribly sorry about all this, but the story says I have to take you out of the picture somehow, I'll treat you to some tea afterwards alright?" Yoshiyaki said as he dragged the bound and struggling Matsu out the back door of the cottage.

Once she was out of sight he returned to put his disguise on, grimmacing when he saw the dress.

"Whoever designed this has no taste at all, I mean look, it has no shape so I can't show off my dashing figure, oh sod it, I'm not wearing it."

-Meanwhile in the surrounding forest-

"Excuse me do you know the way to Grandma's cottage, I've got to stop a wolf from eating her and Red Riding Hood." Keiji asked a squirrel he'd found.

It scampered off and Keiji followed.

_I can't believe that worked_

-Elsewhere in the forest-

"Ok, I'll take these to Matsu and ask her to make you something nice, I'm sure she'll have no problems with wolves, I know I won't." Magoichi Saica said as she left the injured Toshiie in his camp.

"Now how do I. . . how convenient it's as if the wolf wants me to go that way, stupid turkey." she sighed, at least she didn't have to wear the dress, it was too small for her.

-Back with Keiji-

The squirrel led Keiji round in circles until he fell over something in the undergrowth.

"AuntMatsu!" He quickly untied her and helped her up, "Who did that to you?"

"It was that Yoshiyaki, he's the wolf, be careful!"

"I'm the hunter, I've got it covered!" he shouted as he ran to break down the back door.

-Inside the cottage-

"My my grandma, what a stupid mustache you have!"

"I'll have you know it's the height of fashion right now!"

"I would never have guessed." She pulled out her rocket launcher and fired.

BOOM!

"Wha. . . who. . . how. . ." Keiji sat up from where he had landed after the explosion.

"Magoichi, you're Red Riding Hood?"


	11. Chapter 11

Authors notes and disclaimers:

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Sengoku Basara, I am not making any money of these fanfcs, and any original characters are my own, though if you ask nicely I may allow people to use them

Notes: Inspiration at last, the next few chapters will a collection based on what would happen if the various people from the Sengoku Period ended in some of our childrens stories and fairy tales.

Chapter 11 is up

Pairing: It's a surprise

Aladdin

"So let me get this straight, I've got to rescue this princess and stop her being forced into marrying the sultan's evil vizir, right?" Motochika Choskabe was sitting opposite Ujimasa Hojo in what looked like a cross between a mud brick shack and a rag shop.

"Yes."

"And how do you fit into all this?"

"I'm not sure, I think I'm supposed to give you this lamp."

"Oh I remember this story, so if I rub the lamp like this. . . "

POOF

"There you are Kotaro, now can you help Motochika get us out of this mess, my back went earlier so I'm not going to be much help."

". . . "

"Right, and don't worry I'll free you at the end, it must be cramped in there."

". . . "

"Ok, wish one, I want my weapon, my normal one."

POOF

"Right, now when is this wedding?"

". . . "

"I see, wish two, get us there, now!"

POOF

"Note to self, check identity of princess before initiating rescue." Motochika muttered when he saw the wedding party. "Well at least someone had the sense to gag her."

"MMMMMMM mmmmm mmm mmmm MMMMMM!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MUNESHIGE?"

"We are currently stuck in a story where I've got to stop a wedding from happening, though I can't see how, since there doesn't seem to be a wedding."

"Oh, well there would have been but Motonari gagged her then ran away at considerable speed."

"Hmm, so now what?" Motochika grimaced, annoying as she was, he actually felt sorry for Tsuruhime.

"Mmm mmm mmmmm mmmm!"

"I have no idea."

"Mmm mmm mmmmm mmmm!"

"Damn it, I'm in one of those nice moods today, so don't complain!" Motochika sighed as he untied and ungagged Tsuruhime.

"You need to set the genie free." she said rubbing her sore wrists.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I wish the genie was free."

POOF

"MY TWILIGHT NINJA!"

POOF

THUD

"Hmm, he left a note. . . I should have known I would actually have to rescue her, geez, can't I get any peace any more."

"Hey what are you doing put me down!" Tsuruhime screamed as Motochika grabbed her and carried her over his shoulder.

"Look, when this is over I will not mention what happened, so please stop kicking or I will kiss you like in the story."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I've kissed Motonari before, though he claims to have been drunk at the time."

"Ok I get it, you could at least put me down!"

"Trust me, you'd rather be where you are any second. . .now!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

SPLASH!

Motochika was glad the palace was next to the sea, it made getting away so much easier.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors notes: It's been a while, and I'm back updating, this will be the last Basara Fairy Tale for a while. Obviously I'm still taking requests, themes pairings I'll do almost anything.

I hope you enjoy, and please review.

Pairing: None really.

Chapter 12 - Jack and the Beanstalk.

"We have no money you little brat, so take this cow to market and get a good price." Naohime hissed at Masamune.

"Ok, ok, I'll go, just point the gun somewhere else, please." He was too afraid of her castrating him to complain.

He left the shack and grabbed the cow before running down the road as fast as he could.

"Masamune-Sama!"

"Ah, Kojuurou, where are we?"

"Some story called Jack and the Beanstalk."

"I don't know it."

"It's all in here."

Masamune took the offered book and began to read.

"Uh-huh. . .I see. . . talking harp. . . chicken that lays golden eggs. . . money. . . kill giant. . . cut down giant plant thing. . . and I thought sleeping beauty was a lot of work."

"Sleeping beauty?"

"I was the prince."

"And the princess?"

"Yukimura, pffft, his face when he saw the outfit, it was great."

"Anyway, I don't have any beans, but I do have this." Kojuurou held up a blue and pink leek."

"That'll do, can you look after the cow for me."

"Of course Masamune-sama, wait are you going to do something reckless?"

"No, Naohime is playing the role of my mother, and she threatened to castrate me with her guns if I did not bring back lots of money, and since I'd probably have to pay someone to take that thing, I'm gonna go raid this giant's castle."

"Ah, I'll keep Naohime at bay then."

"Good, now how do I plant one of these?"

"Like this Masamune-sama."

-Five minutes later-

"No, you are not trying to grow one _that_ big." Masamune looked at the giant leek which towered into the clouds.

"But it's so beautiful."

"NO! Where would we put it?"

Kojuurou sighed, knowing his master was right, but at least he would have the memories.

"Now, _lets party!"_ Masamune started to climb, which was hard work and by the time he reached the top, he was exhausted.

-Meanwhile in the Giant's castle-

"OYAKATA-SAMA! SASUKE! ANYONE? SAVE MEEEEE!"

"Please I'm not going to cook you, and if you keep making a racket like that, Tenkai will wake up, and he gets cranky if his nap is interrupted."

"Then why are the rest of us in a giant cooking pot!?" Sasuke yelled from the otherside of the room."

"SASUKE! HEELP!"

"I'd love to danna, but I can't get out of this pot, none of us can, nice dress by the way."

"GYAAAA!" Yukimura continued to run in circles around Hideyaki, who seemed incapable of doing anything to stop him.

Sasuke sighed, and climbed off Tadakastu's shoulders. "Well, what now?" he looked at the group who were sitting around.

"How should I know, who has the bloody book?" Mitsunari hissed.

"I do, oh Kami, we're never going to be allowed to forget this." Shingen groaned.

"It can't be that bad." Ieyasu said.

"Three giants, Hideyaki, Tenkai, and Oda."

"And Jack?" Kanbe asked.

"Even worse, the Date brat."

Motonari shuddered, trying to sit as far away from Motochika and Tsuruhime as possible.

"What's up with him?" Shimazu asked.

"He nearly ended up being married to Tsuruhime." Kasuga answered.

"What's wrong with that, Tsuruhime is nice." Keiji said, still charred from the earlier rocket blast.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"One second." Shingen climbed onto Tadakatsu's shoulders to get a better look outside.

"COME ON YUKIMURA! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"GYAAA! SHUT UP!" Mitsunari howled.

There was a loud thudding noise, then,

"Ah Hideyaki, is the soup almost ready?"

"Almost Tenkai."

"But one of the ingredients is still running around."

"YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO COOK ME!" Yukimura yelled, increasing his pace.

There was an ominous rumbling, followed by a sqwaking sound.

"And stay dead this time!"

"And here comes the loud mouth." Yoshitsugo groaned.

"MASAMUNE-DONO!"

"Hey Yukimura, still in the dress I see, and you are?" he saw Tenkai for the first time.

"Tenkai, and now I'm afraid I'll have to put you in the soup as well." he motioned to the pot where the others were trapped.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then I'll have to kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. . ."

"Wow, thin floors."

At some point in the conversation, Tenkai and Hideyaki had swapped, only Yukimura's running had eroded a large circular crack in the floor.

"Tenkai, wait for meeeeeeee!"

"So dizzy."

"Whoa, you don't want to follow them, ouch there goes the shack, bye Naohime."

"Hey boy, can you get us out of here, now!"

"Oh gods, he's here too, pfffft, what happened uncle, did you annoy Magoichi or something?"

"Redriding hood, he was the wolf, and Magoichi was Red." Keiji grinned.

"And you?"

"Collateral damage." Magoichi replied

"Magoichi, that was mean."

"Anyway, come on, before Oda decides to come back from the dead again."

"Ah, the spell is broken, freedom!" Kanbe cried out. "Ahhh, damnit." he grumbled as he started to pull his ball up the inside of the pot.

"This way, now quiet!"

-A while later-

"How did we manage not to wake him?" Sasuke asked Kasuga.

"The threat was that whoever did would have to invite Masamune's mother to tea."

"Ah, no wonder they shut up."

The group were at the giant leek now, but it would not take their weight."

"Hmm, who can fly?"

"Tadakatsu can." Ieyasu said.

"It's only designed to carry one person." Yoshitsugo said.

"I've got a glider." Sasuke added.

"This is gonna take a while." Shingen sighed.

Rumble Rumble Rumble

"Ah, he's awake, run!" Masamune yelled, jumping onto the leek.

Kojuurou watched as the leek began to sway in the breeze, and wondered what the multitude of little ants were doing.

"Wait, that's not an ant, Masamune-Sama, please stop being so reckless!"

"WHO DARES WAKE ME?" MITSUHIDE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

THUD THUD THUD

"Faster, before he finds this thing!" Keiji cried out.

"Oh just jump!" Masamune shouted, leaping to the ground.

"Here I go!" Yukimura yelled, jumping off the leek, his skirt flapping up to reveal matching underwear. "AIEEE, who put me in this shameful outfit?" he sobbed, trying to cover himself up.

"Danna calm down!"

Kojuurour grimmaced as various people hit the ground hard.

"Who's idea was it to jump?" Mitsunari asked.

"It worked didn't it," Masamune groaned. "Now does anyone have an axe?"

"No, but Muneshige has the Lightning Edge." Shimazu said.

"Right, leave it to me."

BUZZZZZZZ

CRACK

RUMBLE

"MUNESHIGE YOU IDIOT, I'M STILL CLIMBING DOWN!"

"LORD SORIN!? I-I. . ."

"Relax," Masamune said, "_Keep it cool, _he'll be fine, unfortunately."#

"Anyway, how do we get back home?" Toshiie asked, "I'm hungry."


	13. Chapter 13

Authors notes: Back to the drabbles, this one has been in my head for a while, and I'm getting back on track with these, so expect a few more over the next month.

Pairing: hint of Sasuke/Kojuurou

Chapter 13 - Understanding

Kojuurou chased through the battlefield after his Lord. He knew he should be able to keep up, but Lord Masamune was full of energy today.

"Masamune-Sama, please stop being so reckless!"

"SLOW DOWN DANNA!"

CRASH

The samurai and the ninja stopped and observed each other, suddenly feeling calm, and reaching a simple, yet comforting understanding.

_Seems I'm not the only one._


	14. Chapter 14

Authors notes: Right, I've had this request sitting in my little list for over a year, this one is gonna get a little creepy, but then again, Mitsuhide is involved. This one is for Lady Katatonic, sorry for the wait.

Pairing - Mitsuhide/Nobunage, onesided

Chapter 14 - Reflection

The eye is the mirror of the soul. That was what Mitsuhide believed, and seeing into a person's soul allowed him to know exactly what to do; how to make them scream, to plead. But there was one person, one who he could not read, and it intrigued him.

If the eye was the mirror of the soul, what happened when the eye had no reflection?

Did the person have no soul?

Did Oda Nobunaga have no soul?

It was an interesting idea, and not without merit.

How could anyone be so cold, cruel, and yet, emotionless, unless roused to anger?

Mitsuhide loved pain, giving and recieving, and he had seen his lord cause more pain than any other; it was intoxicating.

He loved to feast on the pain of others, but what about a man who had no soul? Pain was linked to the soul? Could Nobunaga feel pain? The idea was deeply disturbing.

"Then again, it would be fun to find out, oooh, one day I'm going to find out, and one of us, will consume the other."


	15. Chapter 15

Authors notes: four chapters in one day, whoo. And I'm gonna be continuing my other ongoing Sengoku Basara ongoing projects, so for those who have read them, i have not forgotten. And if you haven't I recommend them.

Shameless self-publication aside - I am unfortunate, I don't live in Japan, so I can't get Utage, but I did see some gameplay footage, and it gave me this inspiration.

Pairing - Onesided Sasuke/Kasuga

Chapter 14 - Fireworks

Kyoto was a maze, and Danna was lost, so Sasuke had to find him. And those guys with the wierd firework suction machines were getting on his nerves!

CREAK

"Ok, door open, where are you Danna. . .Kasuga-ah!"

THUD

-A while later-

"Ah Sasuke found you, why is your nose bleeding?"

"Kasuga. . . pole. . . dance. . . heaven?"

"Have you been drinking Sasuke"? Yukimura groaned.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors notes: more mayhem, this time halloween themed for the next few chapters.

Gakuen Basara setting: what happens when various characters go Trick or Treating?

Chapter 16 - Masamune

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming, I'm coming!" Yukimura called out as he tried to adjust his costume while walking.

"_Trick or Treat_."

"Masamune-dono!? What are you doing here?" he noticed Masamune was dressed up as a Samurai, "Six sword, isn't that a bit over the top?"

"Consider my baseball technique."

"Point taken."

"And back to the main point, _trick or treat?"_

"I don't understand."

"You really need to widen your vocabulary, it's halloween, what could that possibly mean?"

"Uhh, oh, I'm afraid I'm out of candy, Sasuke went to get some a while ago, probably ran into Kasuga, but I don't want to get tricked either."

"Fine, I'll take something else instead of the candy."

"Like what?" Yukimura was nervous, normally when Masamune looked at him like this, Sasuke would intervene for some unknown reason.

"Come closer."

"Danna, I'm ba. . . you get your filthy hands off him!" Sasuke yelled, chasing Masamune away from Yukimura.

"Too late Monkey boy!"

Sasuke sighed as Masamune managed to outpace him, and turned back to Yukimura.

"Did he just. . . kiss me?"

"A-re a-re, this is going to take a lot of explaining."


	17. Chapter 17

Authors notes: more mayhem, this time halloween themed for the next few chapters.

Gakuen Basara setting: what happens when various characters go Trick or Treating?

Chapter 17 - Motochika

"Well boys, this year has been great so far, the candy we've aquired should last until christmas."

"Way to go Aniki!"

"We're the best."

"Though it's a shame we didn't get to test our latest toy on anyone, unless, boys, to Motonari's!"

"ANIKI!"

When they arrived on Motonari's street, Motochika realised they were going to need help.

"Someone find a kid in costume and bribe them with candy."

"Aye aye!"

-Half and hour later-

"What do you mean they run faster than you? Must I do everything myself!?" Motochika looked around and spotted a little girl dressed as a fairy.

"Hey kid, I need some help."

"I don't have any candy to steal."

"No, I'm gonna give you some if you go and trick or treat that house there."

"But he never gives any candy, he's mean!"

"I know, which is why when he opens the door to shout you run and we use this."

"What's an In-dus-twial-Foam Cannon?"

"You'll see, it'll be fun to watch."

"How much candy?"

"This much?"

"Five more."

"Done."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away."

KNOCK KNOCK

"I said go away."

KNOCK KNOCK

Motonari threw the door open and faced the annoynce.

"Trick or Treat?"

"Listen you little brat I said go away, there is no candy here!"

"But, but, you've got to pick one." The girl stammered.

"Fine, trick, do your worst."

"OK MOTONARI YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Motochika yelled as the girl dove to one side.

"What the. . . AHHHHH!" Motonari screamed as a high pressure jet of foam was fired into his house, covering him and everything inside. He could hear children laughing and cheering outside.

"Oi, Sasuke, got your camera on you?" he heard someone call out.

"Just you wait for school tomorrow Motochika, just you wait."


	18. Chapter 18

Authors notes: My final Halloween themed story for a while, I ran out of scary inspiration, and speaking of scary, I really had to do this little group.

Chapter 18 - Hideyaki and Tenkai

KNOCK KNOCK

"Trick or treeeeeeeeeekkkk!"

THUD

"Another corpse for my collection." Tenkai smiled, carrying the poor teenager, who had died of fright, towards the basement.

"Tenkai, did they like the candy I made?"

"Yes Hideyaki, they said it was to die for."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Trick. . . or. . . treat. . ."

"Uh-oh. . . get them off, get them off!" he screamed as several shadowy hands grabbed his robes.

Suddenly he was free again and Oichi was drifting back towards the garden gate.

He checked his clothes and realised what had happened.

"Hideyaki, how long before the next batch?"

"But I just gave you some."

"You try saying no to Oichi when she's in one of those moods."

"Ok, I'll make some more."

"Damnit, at least she didn't get the candy I got from the corpses, that's all safe in. . . no, she didn't. . .NOOOO!"


	19. Chapter 19

Authors notes - I know it's a little early for christmas, but who cares. This one is for Starblaze59, I hope you enjoy it.

This is Gakuen Basara-verse setting.

Pairing - Yasu/Nari

Rating - this one is a T rating, due to some slightly adult themes.

Chapter 19 - Secret Santa

"Are you sure this is going to work Motochika?" Ieyasu asked, "And can I at least keep my underwear on?"

"Yes, he'll love it."

"Wait, he?"

"You don't know, Mitsunari, not that you'll be complaining."

"Ah, alright, but not at school, too many people."

"Ok, we'll deliver you after school, and yes keep the underwear, if Mitsunari wants to see what's behind that, he can do it while I'm not there."

"Wait, what are those ropes for?"

"We hacked into his computer and found out he's into that kind of thing."

"Ok, anymore surprises I should know about?"

"Blindfold and gag, I think that's it, and we remembered to drill airholes in the lid."

"Ok, I'll fall ill in last period to give us some time."

"I was thinking of kidnapping you."

"Tadakatsu would have problems with that."

"Good point, what it last period for you?"

"Economics, umm, make that fifth period, I'm more likely to get one past Kenshin-sensei."

"No problem, I would skip fifth, but that's my economics. . . what the hell, I just won't come back after lunch."

"And make sure to let him know about the late delivery."

"Sure, see you round my place tomorrow."

-The next day, after school-

KNOCK KNOCK

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Mitsunari was in a foul mood, Motochika was doing a 'home delivery' for the secret santa, and Mitsunari was not looking forward to the inevitable joke.

"It's you."

"Obviously, sorry about the late delivery, but it was decided that having this opened in public was a bad idea."

"What is that?"

"You'll see, now can we get it inside quickly."

"Alright."

The garishly coloured box was carried into Mitsunari's living room and Motochika turned to leave.

"Oh, and he consented to all of it."

"Who consented to all of what?"

"Open the box and see." Motochika laughed before shutting the door behind him.

Mitsunari approached the box cautiously and prodded it.

_Paint is dry, umm,air holes? Oh Gods, who is it?_

He carefully opened the box and just stared at the contents.

"Mmmm?"

"Uhhh, please tell me, you had some idea as to what he was planning."

*Nod*

"Ok." Mitsunari was no fool, you did not consent to something like this unless you actually liked the recipient, or it was an obvious joke.

He gently removed the gag, before kissing Ieyasu hungrily, moaning as the other man responded.

_Best present ever_.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors notes: hi again, and ty for the reviews, and in respose to CutieZ Writer: while I have seen a couple of stories where he definitly is a sadist' I wouldn't go as ar to call Mitsunari a sadist in the last story. I decided to give him a light bondage fetish for that story as I'd done a fluffy Yasu/Nari before, and I wanted to do a slightly different style for that one.

Hopefully I've cleared that up, and on to the next chapter. . . wow, around 1/5 of the way there, yey!

Chapter 20 - Hide and Seek

"Sasuke where are you?" Yukimura called out as he wandered the halls of Ueda castle, but the ninja did not respond.

"Sasuke!" he called a little louder this time, but again, nothing.

"Geez, where has he gotten to?"

"Uncle Yukimura, where's Sasuke?" Yukimura turned to face his nephew and niece who were visiting.

"I have no idea, maybe Oyakata-sama sent him on a mission?"

"Aww, we were playing hide and seek with him."

Yukimura groaned, one day these children would learn, just as he had, never play hide and seek with a ninja.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors notes: Yey, now over 1/5 of the way there, but I need inspiration, so please send me requests, anything, even if it's one word, please please please, I need your help to complete this mission I have set myself, thank you.

Chapter 21- Family Tradition

"Hey Sasuke, look what I found!" Keiji shoved a dusty box under the nose of the newspaper reporter.

"Hmm, just some old photos, wait is that Kasuga-chan?"

"No, it's her mother, they're photos of our parents and teahcers from when they were at school."

"Wow, wait, are those who I think they are?" Sasuke stared at the next photo.

"There's writing on the back, 'Date Terumune (Baseball team) and Sanada Masayuki (football team) fighting over rights to the field."

"Geez, wait, this one is old, Date Harumune (Baseball team) v Sanada Nobutsuna (football team) following in their fathers' footsteps and fighting over control of the field. Who would have guessed?"


	22. Chapter 22

Authors notes: I really really need to stop taking these extended breaks, but I am back, and with plots, for many of my stories. My request for requests is still out there, and ty for all your support so far.

Chapter 22 - Experimentation

Masamune needed a new hobby, something to keep him occupied when Yukimura was not around. He knew this, but there was one problem, nothing coul keep his attention long enough if it did not involve fighting. Needless to say it was driving both Masamune and Kojuurou to distraction, and both were trying to think of things Masamune could do to keep himself occupied.

One morning Kojuurou awoke to mayhem in the kitchens, Masamune was trying his hand at cooking.

"Try this." Masamune said to his retainer, and Kojuurou took the offered food reluctantly. He was worried about the impact on his health.

"Well?"

Kojuurou ate what he had been given, and had to admit it was actually quite good.

"It's good Masamune-sama, though perhaps if you're going to keep doing things like this, can you not destroy the kitchens in the process?"


End file.
